warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ThunderClan/Archive 1
Style Concerns * Spoiler free introduction that's not sectioned needs to be created. * Introduction section must be eliminated. * Ranks need to be put into the rank sections as per developing standards * History needs to be added, by series & book. * History needs to be corrected and expanded. (most entries are currently correct, but either generally incomplete or overly simplified) * Drop "Other information" section. swifty* 18:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) * Add a link titles "List of all ThunderClan Cats", linked to Category:ThunderClan Cat (Category-implementation is Project Characters) *Bullets... in the middle of the article?! It's like an unneeded Trivia section. swifty* 18:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) *''Eclipse'' needs to be filled in EarthbenderTawny Style! 17:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Border Speculation Opening a discussion to start readying to put in a list of borders, and an image that defines the borders, or the most frequently and best supported by the books border placements. Blank TC Border Image Feel free to user the above blank image to color over and show where you think the borders are, and post it here, under a subheading (numbered next in line). Each will be voted on before posting. Borders Version 1 (DISCUSS) This one seems a reasonable choice.Andy1 20:35, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :I also like this one. I think that, first of all, the cats would have a tough time getting into treecutplace. If you look, there is a fence around it. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 13:43, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't see the fence as a real problem for a cat... But I do see the human proximity as a major obsitcal. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:05, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::It could be made out of vinal, or the like, with no trees to jump from. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Borders Version 2 (DISCUSS) I think that Version 2 is more sensible because Tigerclaw sent Firepaw through the Treecut place and everything for his assessment when he saw Smudge. -- 13:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 13:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) some one messed up their tertory!! they have ow nl tree!!!!!!!!!!!! duh , read secrets of the clan Voting (OPEN) Please vote either V1 or V2, for the set of borders you feel is the more correct one and sign with ~~~~. :V1 [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:30, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :V1 [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 13:43, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :V1. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 21:41, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :V1. Andy1 22:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) V2 24.70.197.113 00:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) V2 Warriorofskyclan 00:05, 10 April 2008 (UTC) V2-- 13:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC)-- 13:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) v2Artimas Hunter 01:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter :V2. [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 17:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) V2. Echostar~ May StarClan Light Your Path 00:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) V2 SilverstarLeader of Shineclan! 17:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) V2, but you forgot to include the Owl-tree Raven Randomness! 18:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) V2 Riverpelt 21:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) V2 Crystaltail V2 Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 00:02, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Not Sure... I'm not sure, but I don't think Graystripe was deputy during all of the New Prophecy series. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I didn't think he appeared until Sunset. Thanks, Eu 19:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :There's a technicality that needs to be addressed. Until Mid-New Prophecy he technically was the deputy. Firestar refused to name a new deputy for a rather long time. Kitsufox 19:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::So what do we do about it? Eu 19:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well.. There are options. We could go with the technical approach (Graystipe list as deputy, and a noted transition to Brambleclaw as the deputy, despite him basically proxy-ing the position since Graystipe's capture. Or, we could go with the de-facto approach and just list Brambleclaw, who acted the part for a long time. Kitsufox 19:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I think this topic can be referred to Project Characters for a decision. I'll get it to their Talk page today. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:07, 1 November 2007 (UTC) As Graystripe wasn't "de-deputied" until Sunset, I think we should just leave it the way it is, and explain in the history what happened. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 21:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) De-deputied? :DArtimas Hunter 01:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Stub Shouldn't this page still be a stub? We have one sentence under mostbof its book sections.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 17:56, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Grammar and Spelling? As soon as I opened this page, I was like OMFG. There are literally hundreds of typos in this article. I am fixing them, though. --Blazefur 18:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Did you finish? Because their were still a lot. I was just wondering in case you wanted to fix them, but I did.Padawanstar 00:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Jayfeather???? Why does it say Jayfeather is Medicine cat in Sunrise? Was Leafpool serious about not being a medicine cat and if not we should take her status away from all the pages that says she is medicine cat User:FirestarJJK8 I haven't read Sunrise yet so can't comment on who is/isn't medicine cat in this book but I think that she should not be taken from any pages listing her as a medicine cat because she has previously/still is one. You can't just take away a cat's past. [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 14:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) She didn't stop being the medicine cat until the end of the book, because (major spoiler to people who haven't read Sunrise) Hollyleaf told all of the clans that Leafpool and Crowfeather were their parents, and a Medicine Cat is not allowed to have kits. It never mentioned her much later, so we don't know what happened after that. It should say that Jayfeather is the medicine cat in The Fourth Apprentice, but not in Sunrise.-- 13:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 13:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ranks Instead of before into the wild shouldn't it be now before Bluestar's Prophecy? -- Yes, youre rite, I compleatly agree!!!! Anyone else thinks we should do somthing about that? Raffyjack123 09:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) A template of membership I think there should be a template of membership. It's harder to explain than show you so: As can be seen it is similar to the major character template (but i stole it from the mysims wiki)Zordon123456789mlw7 02:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) History Some of the history has nothing to do with ThunderClan. Most of these thigs are just summeries of the books. For instance, the Moonrise section is all about the journeying cats not ThunderClan. It can be argued that some of the cats were ThunderClan but it didn't focus on that or how it effected the Clan. I think we need to work on that.Artimas Hunter 01:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter :I actually very much agree. Overall I think this article covers most of ThunderClan's workings and involvement in the books, but Artimas is right - as soon as it gets to Moonrise, it's clearly about book summaries and not just about ThunderClan. I don't mind helping to cut back on some of the history, but I might only cut back on what's very obviously not about ThunderClan itself. Along with that, there also needs to be a good idea of what exactly is supposed to be mentioned in the article; otherwise, if the history's cut back enough, someone may complain that it still needs to be expanded. §ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 15:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) deputy list shouldn't Graystripe be listed deputy until Brambleclaw officially replaced him? Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 23:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sunrise I am intersted in doing the section on sunrise for thunderclan so just let me know and tell me wht to do and i will get it done. Leaders Shouldn't Lionstar before Vinestar? As Lionstar was around code 11 and Vinestar was around code 13. (Orangelight 07:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) Shouldn't Morningstar be listed before Redstar on the Leaders list? As Sedgestar of ShadowClan and Willowstar of RiverClan are listed on their clan's list of leaders. ---Orangelight 05:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse Can someone please add the Eclipse section? I erased it because I saw someone erase the summary, and put, "oh yea they all fight andd then the cats die omg THE END no jk." Or something like that. I haven't gotten to Eclipse yet so I can't do that. Nightflower Of ThunderClan 03:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow lol thank god you didn't put that! ;D Anyways, if no one else gets to this on time, I myself will handle it, though I am quite busy myself :( school also starts on the 30th for me (if you are reading this Cherryfur123, then you know that I screwed up on the date D';) so I can't get as much work done and my dad wants me to stay off the wiki when school starts for me. Double D'; EarthbenderTawny Style! 17:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Red Links? Are the red links supposed to be there in the ThunderClan box thingy? (like the charcat for ThunderClan) 17:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think so. They are probably pages that will be created in the future. 18:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Citing? Should we cite who the leaders, deputies, Med cats, and all their positions in the box? Like for Leafpool Name: Leafpool (Citation=None) Gained Rank: Twilight (Citation=Wherever she was officially applied the rank in Twilight) Left Rank in: Sunrise (Citation=Wherever she officially left her medicine cat rank) Just a thought, please comment on it when you get the chance. ''Alpha'' [[User Talk:WolfPackAlpha|''Power to the Pack!]] 14:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Omen of the Stars? It doesn't list the current three Omen of the Stars books. Is it just because it's not finished, or...?Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Darkest Hour I think that the Darkest Hour could be expanded because it seems fairly short compared to the other articles. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 03:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The Last Hope Okay, on this page it says that Firestar leaves his rank as leader in Omen of the Stars: The Last Hope. Do we know that for sure? The book isn't even very close to being out yet. Isn't it just a spectulation? (I'm sort of thinking he does die, but we can't be sure.) Moonhop 15:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It was confirmed by one of the Erins that he does in a chat. Which chat? I can't think of it off the top of my head, but I know that one of the Erins did write his death scene. 16:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I've heard he's on the cover because he dies in that book. Has anybody else heard that? -Mudstone Well, did they say he dies in The Last Hope? I know that the Erins wrote the death scene, but did the chat specifically say 'Firestar dies in The Last Hope'? (Not those exact words, but still...)Moonhop 17:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) If you can't get an exact citation, I don't think it should be added until we can. 17:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not the one who put it, I'm saying we should take it off 'because''' there is no citation. I was just wondering if anyone else thought it should be taken off, or if anyone knew if one of the Erins said 'Firestar dies in The Last Hope.' Moonhop 17:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Somebody told me there was some chat or website or something wherew it said he's on the cover cuz he dies, like Flametail in Night Whispers, but I'm not sure because I didn't check. That WOULD make sense though. Have any of you seen or heard anything like that? -Mudstone of StarClan POV Has anybody noticed that every cat, excluding Firestar, who has a POV in a series and some Super Editions, is at least part ThunderClan? Squirrleflight, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, Flametail, Stormfur, Feathertail, and Bluestar lived in ThunderClan at least temporarily. Only Crookedstar and Leafstar had POVs and weren't ThunderClan cats. I wonder if that was on purpose. -Mudstone of StarClan Yeah, I know. But most of the series is centered around ThunderClan, so it makes sense. -Elmostar Please take this to the Off-wiki Forum. 02:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Why? -Mudstone of StarClan Because it is irrelevant to the improvement of the article. 08:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Eh. I just thought it was an interesting fact. -Mudstone of StarClan SHADOWCLAN BOREDRS. this just dosnt seem right. just because shadowclan has small territory dosnt mean they have to go and take another clans territory. i suggest taking the thunderpath as part of there territroy, it dosnt have good hunting but if it isnt territory then it should be. Pwetty kitty 06:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC)pwetty kitty : Unless you actually have something to discuss as far as altering border positions on our maps (such as evidence from the books) this belongs on the Off-wiki Forum. 13:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Rank Succession - Medi Cat Shouldn't Leafpool be added after Jayfeather, considering she went back to being a Medi Cat?